


Wife

by MilizaMorelle



Series: Wives of Allerdale Hall [2]
Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Blood, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilizaMorelle/pseuds/MilizaMorelle





	Wife

He is younger than she is; her hair is already graying. After they arrive in the rotting mansion, man doesn´t even pretend interest, nor can he muster compassion when she is laying in the bed in pain and scared, vomiting blood. She begs the siblings to call a doctor and Lucille brushes it sweetly away. When she dies, only Lucille is there, eventually letting her out of misery.

 

After the death she tries to warn the other wives. Enola doesn´t hear or see her, nor do the siblings. Edith, however, can.

 

_"You are two monsters!"_

When the those tragic monsters are eventually dead, she eventually finds herself free, rising toward the light.

Everything is clean, colors lush, beautiful, unnatural. 

She welcomes it. 


End file.
